Venator
The voices in my head are getting louder... Speak up already!!! The Venator, or Chaos templar, is a psionic warrior capable of both stealth and berserker tactics. Even in the emptiness of the Void, the Dark Templar somehow developed their own version of Khala and their own style of technology. The Dark Templar's energy was also the only thing known (other than the Psi-Disruptor) to affect Zerg Celebrates in any effective way. Though more wild and powerful in some respects, when combined with the energies of the High Templar the energies of the void achieve unimaginable results. Both energies were originally discovered by the Xel'Naga. Both energies were gifts of the Xel'Naga. Both energies are incomplete without the Xel'Naga, or rather something the Xel'Naga never got a chance to give. Due to the cycle of rebirth, neither species actually received the Xel'Naga's complete legacy. Luckily they did leave hidden databases in several secret locations containing most of their collective knowledge. In these archives, heavily encrypted data on an unusual type of energy was found. The closest word to describe it in one of the Terran languages is CHAOS. Using refined mind-wiping and neural resocialization technology, experimentation on multiple Protoss warrior clones began to harness the power of chaos. Due to the unpredictable nature of this energy, these experiments had taken place on worlds beyond the reach of the most powerful Psychics in the Koprulu Sector. Even in another galaxy the power of chaos could be felt, if not briefly, by the latent power within the Terrans. After countless trials, and the destruction of a few moons and planets, blood-thirsty warriors capable of handling Chaos energy were forged. Unfortunately, Chaos energy is too unpredictable for even the most advanced neural implants making total obedience nearly impossible. If left unchecked, most warriors eventually enter a feral rage until everyone and everything is destroyed. To channel their unquenchable fury, Venators are armed with a Warp Glaive. Instead of a single blade on the wrist or a double-ended scythe, Warp Glaives are huge blades of Chaos energy focused to a barely refined edge with a circular handle. Neosteel armor and zerg carapaces are useless in stopping or even deflecting these weapons in motion as the blades tear through everything as easily as air. Even advanced Protoss plasma shielding overloads after prolonged exposure to the Chaotic energy of these blades. When swung in wide arcs, their blades tear through legions of Marines and Zerglings in seconds. Like the Dark Templar, Venators permanently cloak themselves from enemy forces using energies from the void. But in the event of enemy detection, they automatically switch to the more devastating power of Chaos. Engulfed in a Chaotic Aura, they enter a berserker trance and immediately set about demolishing everything in the vicinity until nothing is left, not even their allies. While ignited, their Warp Glaives also extend from one blade to three to prevent overloading. Because of the high risk of "friendly fire", Venators are usually given great space while attacking. All these aspects make the Venator a force to be reckoned with. But the true terror is not in this unit alone. When combined with a Deviant or another Venator, they form a more deadly agent of Chaos that may even rival an army of Archons. Special abilities: *'Permanent Cloaking (passive)' - unit is permanently cloaked and can not be directly attacked or seen by enemy forces, unless they have detector support *'Ignite (autocast)' - if unit is detected, cloak is deactivated. Unit gains x3 attacks and 25% damage to near by units (enemy or otherwise) *'Summon Chaos Archon' - merges with a Deviant or another Venator to form a Chaos Archon Notes Inspirations: * Warcraft 3: Fel Guard * Naruto: Fuma Shuriken Category:Annexed Protoss Units Category:Protoss